Raise the Curtain
Raise the Curtain '''it's a fangame bassed off the old Muppets Show series and FNaF, it's the first installment of the Raise the Curtain Series. The game was made by LincolnDisaster19 and released in 7/8/2018. Story. Welcome to the Muppet Theater! Now abandoned, ruined and scary. You don't know who you are, but ''they '''know, they know what you did to him, and now they are coming for you. So, what do you say old friend? You are up to '''Raise the Curtain Again? ' Basically, you are trapped inside an old, rusty, abandoned version of the Muppets Theater, the player himself doesn't know who he really is, or why is he there. But apparently, the old puppets are alive now, and want to kill him, through the game's secrets and easter eggs we'll be discovering who the player character is and why is he here. Mechanics. Power Supply. The Power Supply starts at 100% every night, but drains if some oher mechanics are used, such us the taser of the lights. When the power reaches 0%, the player will no longer have access to every other mechanic, leaving him defenseless and eventually ending your run with a Gonzo jumpscare. Front Door. If a muppet appears there, just close the door, but it really drains power, so keep it closed just for some seconds. Side Holes. If a muppet peeks in of the two side holes, use one of the mechanics to stop him from coming in, some muppets such as Miss Piggy are scared away by the taser, and others can be avoided by turning of the light. Taser. The taser serves to get rid of mostly of the muppets, basically, when a muppet (such as, Miss Piggy, for example) peeks on one of the holes in the sides of the room, quickly click on it to electrocute him/her and eventually scare him/her away. Lights. To scare some muppets away (such as, Fozzie) when they peek on one of the holes in the side of the room, turn off the light, this will make the muppet to enter in the office and check if you are there, a letter will appear, depending in which letter is, the player will must to press the determinate key with the letter that showed up on it, if not, the muppet will notice that the player is there and will eventually kill him. The Theme Song. There will be a button which dictates: Theme Song on the side of the screen and a bar above, if the bar fills up, quickly press the button, that will play the Muppet Theme song, this is used to stop Kermit from coming. Muppets. Kermit. Kermit, or Kermit the Frog it's the main antagonist of the game. He's active from night one onwards. He usually hangs up (literally) in the roof of the camerino (the room were you are) and to stop him from coming down, you'll have to constantly click in the "Theme Song" button to prevent him from killing you. He also takes the role of phone guy in the game. Fozzie Bear. Fozzie Bear, or just Fozzie it's a secondary antagonist. He's active from night one and onwards. He starts in Fozzie's Camerino. ''When he reaches your camerino, quickly turn off the light, press the exact key and wait until he's gone, if you don't turn off the light or you don't press the key. Fozzie will eventually end your life with a face-to-face jumpscare. Miss Peggy. Miss Peggy it's a secondary antagonist in the game. She's active from night one and onwards. She starts in ''Peggy's Camerino. ''When he reaches your camerino, quickly click on her to electrocute her with the taser, otherwhise she will enter in and eventually kill you. Gonzo & Camilla. This couple act like a single character and activate in night 2, Camilla starts in ''Gonzo's Camerino. ''She will slowly advance through the building and eventually she will trie to enter the camerino. To avoid that from happening, close the front door, if Camilla enters, she will start making chicken noises, calling Gonzo to come and attack. However, Gonzo can kill the player any night if he runs out of power, then he will say a different quote Animal. Animal actves in Night 2 an onwards, he starts in ''The Band Room. ''Animal can go through both holes in the walls and moves faster, so is harder to click on him. Hit him with the taser to calm him down or he will kill you, however there's an 1% chance that if you don't click on him, he enters the room and then just looks at you with a deep glare, if he stands like this for the rest of the night. At 6AM he will just say: ''"Animal in Control" ending the night. Beaker. Beaker actives in Night 3, and onwards, he will slowly crawl through the building's roof, to know that he's there, you'll hear the Mee, Mee, Mee sound, if you hear this, quickly turn off the lights and he will just go, if you don't do that in 3 seconds. He will go down from the ceiling, and will tart to shake and scream "Mee, Mee" louder. This will activate Dr. Bunsen. And oh boy, you don't want that. Dr. Bunsen. Bunsen only comes when Beaker enters your camerino, he can literally enter through any possibe enter, to avoid him from entering, turn off the light, this will make him just enter the room and stay there next to Beaker, he will then proceed to disable a ramdom mechanic for a short amount of time, then he and Beaker will just flee, if you don't turn off the lights, he will kill you. The Swedish Chef. The Swedish Chef actves in Night 4 and attacks onwards, he starts in The Kitchen. ''The Sweidsh Chef ramdomly teleports to the office various times through the night, to prevent him from killing you, first shock him with the taser and to confuse him and turn the lights off, if you want him to go away earlier from the room, type "Sausage". That will make him more relaxed, reducing his number of attack. If you don't do this, he'll probably kill you. _I_H_ns_n. Trivia. Nights. Minigames & Cutscenes. Easter Eggs. "Joke Game". Map. Trivia. * The fact that Kermit is literally hanging up in the roof of the camerino is a reference to the '"Im going to Kermit suicide!" '''meme, that also haves importance in the lore. * The title of this game "Raise the Curtains" it's a verse extracted from the theme song of the original Muppet Show title theme, which appears both as the game's tagline and in the game itself. Category:Games Category:RtC